


Stretched On Your Grave

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [8]
Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie (2002), Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie 2: The Rage
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sue, are you sure you aren't still trying to save a girl who died 20 years ago?"</p><p>A Carrie x Sue fanvid. See notes for further content warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched On Your Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death, blood, suicide, bullying. Surprisingly little menstrual horror or parental abuse given the sources.

[Stretched On Your Grave](https://vimeo.com/154494376) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
